Desafiando la Gravedad
by Roxana18
Summary: De regreso de una competencia, los chicos tienen un grave accidente que dejara a Kurt entre la vida y la muerte, junto con asombrosos poderes que iran apareciendo en ellos.


Y allí estaban ellos, los miembros del repudiado Club Glee regresando de las Seccionales, las cuales habían ganado de la misma nada, teniendo que sacar a la luz un nuevo repertorio sorpresa.

William Schuester conducía el autobús escolar, ya que el director Figgins se había negado a pagarles a un chofer, pero no importaba porque realmente estaban felices, a Schuester no le importaba conducir todo el viaje; ¡habían ganado!, ¿qué más daba hacer ese pequeño esfuerzo?

Finn y Rachel comenzaron a cantar "Don't stop beliving", a quienes se les unieron absolutamente todos con una gran sonrisa, inclusive el Señor Schuester.

Kurt giró su cabeza hacía la ventana mientras cantaba, cuando de repente vio en el campo fuego y sangre. También vio el mismo autobús donde estaban, solo que el que el veía estaba destrozado y tenía a sus pasajeros alrededor, desangrados, lastimados e incinerados.

No gritó, pero su expresión se deformó completamente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus gruesos y suaves labios se separaron demasiado. La única que lo notó fue su compañera de asiento y su mejor amiga en el mundo, Mercedes.

-Kurt, ¿estás bien?-cuestionó ella muy preocupada al ver así a su casi hermano.

-Vamos a morir-susurró el chico gay-, habrá un horrible accidente-concluyó su fatídica conclusión en otro murmullo.

-¿¡Qué!?-preguntó muy exaltada ella. Cuando de repente un gran terremoto los sorprendió, todos dejaron de cantar y otro terremoto, seguido de otro y otro. El Señor Schuester trataba de detener el bus, ya que con tantas sacudidas no podía conducir y el micro podía volcarse, pero no pudo y una sacudida más fuerte que cualquier otra logró que Schuester chocará contra el asiento y sus manos se fueran del volante, solo eso bastó para que el bus dieran una vuelta impresionante, dolorosa y extensa y acabase en llamas en poco tiempo. Pero todos de un modo u otro salieron disparados fuera del bus.

William se arrastraba por la desierta ruta, tenía una de sus piernas seguramente fracturada, y le dolía todo. Pero no importaba, tenía que ver a los chicos, le hubiera encantado enterarse que todo el daño lo había recibido el y no sus alumnos.

Luego de esquivar al flameante micro, pudo verlos panorámicamente a todos; Mercedes tenía sangre en su cabeza y un ojo golpeado, Puck, Quinn y Rachel tenían muchas magulladuras y seguro algo roto, Tina, Artie y Sam tenían algo mal colocado, Tina su brazo izquierdo, Artie una de sus piernas y Sam su cuello. Mike tenía gran parte del cuerpo quemado, Finn era el que se veía mejor, pero Kurt, ¡Oh Dios!, Kurt, tenía una barra de acero que atravesaba su pecho, del lado opuesto a su corazón, entraba de un lado y salía del otro. El Señor Schuester decidió acercarse a Kurt, ya que con esa cosa, era de por más seguro que estuviera muerto. Al llegar a el de algún modo se alivió, ya que sentía su respiración, aunque era muy rápida, como si se asfixiara, como si estuviera dentro del agua, o como si tuviera una barra de acero perforándole los pulmones.

Y William Schuester no supo que hacer, sentía las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, y de repente se le ocurrió una gran idea, miró los pantalones ajustados de Kurt y rezó porque su celular estuviera bien y en los ajustados pantalones de su alumno. Con mucha suavidad dirigió su mano como pudo al bolsillo del Soprano, viendo el bulto que provocaba su celular último modelo, lo quitó lentamente de su prisión, tratando de no lastimar más a Kurt y al ver el teléfono aparentemente bien, marcó el primer número que estaba en la lista de contactos de Kurt, se sentía mareado, no podía pensar bien, así que llamó a Burt Hummel.

-_¿Sí?_-se oyó la voz del padre de Kurt del otro lado.

-Ayuda…accidente…ruta f…ayuda-dijo con sus últimas fuerzas el Señor Schuester para luego caer inconciente al lado de sus alumnos.

-_¿Señor Schuester?, ¿¡Cómo que accidente!? ¡Señor Schuester!, ¡Señor Schuester!_-gritó desesperadamente el mecánico, temiendo seriamente por su hijo.

Pasadas 3 semanas del grave accidente, los chicos se estaban recuperando rápidamente, excepto Kurt, quien parecía no querer despertar del coma profundo en el cual cayó luego de la operación que tuvieron que hacerle para quitarle el metal que atravesaba sus pulmones, estuvo muerto por un par de minutos, pero pudieron traerlo a la vida. Aunque ahora no sabían si se quedaría con ellos por mucho tiempo.

Todos se encontraban en el Club Glee, en silencio, pensando en lo que pasó, pensando en Kurt.

-Chicos, sé que no quieren hablar de esto, pero si no nos preparamos para las Regionales, pueden llegar a cerrar el Club-comentó el Señor Shuester mirando a cada uno de sus estudiantes, todos con alguna venda que ocultaba alguna herida horrible, todos, menos Finn, a quien este último tiempo lo había notado muy ido, más que los demás, y había notado que apenas y tenía rasguños.

-Claro que sí, Señor Schuester, pero antes quisiera decirles algo a todos-William, invitó a Mercedes a pararse e ir enfrente de todos-. Unos segundos antes de que sucediera el accidente, cuando cantábamos Kurt estaba feliz mirando hacía la ventanilla, y de la nada su rostro cambió, dejó de cantar y puso una expresión, asustada y sorprendida. Cuando le pregunté que le pasaba me dijo que todos íbamos a morir, que iba a haber un terrible accidente-todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Pero, no estamos muertos-replicó Puck-, y Finn ni siquiera tiene un rasguño

-Porque Kurt me salvó-dijo Hudson al borde de las lágrimas-. Sí el no me hubiera salvado, yo estaría muerto, esa barra de acero iba directo a mi pecho, pero Kurt se puso enfrente, y bueno como es más bajito le atravesó los pulmones-y sin más se quebró y comenzó a llorar en el regazo de su novia.

-Y antes de que salvará a Finn el lo hizo conmigo; sí el no me hubiera salvado yo tendría ahora una horrible herida en mi espalda, un enorme pedazo de vidrio venía hacía mi y Kurt me protegió-agregó Mercedes.

-Esto es demasiado raro. Todo gira en torno a Kurt-analizó el Señor Schuester seriamente.

-¿Y eso que significa?-preguntó Sam.

-No lo sé, Sam, quizá solo sean coincidencias-dijo Schuester.

-Kurt es grandioso-dijo Brittany con la misma mirada perdida de siempre.

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con ella-acordó Puck, y muchos asintieron.

-Como sea, chicos para las Regionales vamos a interpretar esto-dijo el profesor a la par que les entregaba unas hojas a todos.

-¿"How deep is your love"?- cuestionó Finn algo sorprendido, William asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué año es esto?, ¿de los 80'?-replicó Quinn.

-De eso quería hablarles, chicos. Acaso, ¿la música tiene edad?-preguntó Will. Y antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo entró Emma Pillsbury con una expresión algo preocupada y alegre a la vez.

-¿Qué ocurre Emma?-preguntó William.

-Kurt despertó-dijo Emma con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-interrogó Finn levantándose rápidamente, como todos los demás.

-¡Eso es grandioso!-exclamó Will mientras abrazaba a Emma muy emocionado. Enfrente de ellos estaba el Club Glee gritando de alegría.

-Espera, Will-dijo Emma con una expresión preocupada, frente a un muy confuso Schuester, quien calmó a los chicos con sus manos y su mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre Emma?, el que Kurt haya despertado, ¿no te alegra?-cuestionó el rubio.

-Sí, Will, me pone muy contenta. Pero el doctor dijo que Kurt va a necesitar un transplante si o si, y es difícil Will, además la lista de espera es muy larga y Kurt no puede pasar sus días dependiendo de un respirador. Aparte una vez que se haga el transplante, es muy probable que el donador no tenga la misma capacidad pulmonar que Kurt, por lo tanto puede que jamás vuelva a cantar como antes, quizás mejor, o quizás no pueda alcanzar ninguna nota medianamente alta-explicó Pillsbury, viendo la reacción de los chicos, quienes se veían tristes y confundidos. Luego miró a Will, quien volteo a un costado, podría jurar que trataba de no llorar.

-Sr. Schue, estaba pensando en que todos nosotros podríamos hacer rondas para cuidar de Kurt. El Sr. Hummel, mi mamá y yo hemos estado con el, pero el Sr. Hummel tiene que trabajar de nuevo, sino podría perder el negocio, pero está muy empeñado en que no quiere dejar solo a Kurt. ¿Podrían ayudarnos?-pidió Finn mirando a todos bastante nervioso.

-¿Qué dicen chicos?-animó Schue, tratando de recomponerse.

-¡Sí!-gritaron todos.

-De acuerdo, ¿quien quiere empezar hoy?-preguntó más alegre el profesor.

-Sí no le molesta Sr. Schue, hoy quisiera cuidarlo yo-pidió Mercedes.

-De acuerdo. Finn hoy habla con Burt y dile que hoy mismo comience a trabajar, que el Club Glee se encargará de Kurt-dijo Schue con una sonrisa. Finn asintió con su típica mirada confundida.

-Pero eso sí chicos, cada día deberán ser acompañados por alguno de nosotros dos-replicó Emma, refiriéndose a William y a ella. Los chicos asintieron.

Y sin más decidieron que ese día Will acompañaría a Mercedes. Y ya en el auto de William, de camino al hospital, el mayor decidió romper la tensión.

-Mercedes, ¿por qué crees que Kurt diría eso?-cuestionó Schue mirando cada tanto al espejo retrovisor, para ver mejor a su alumna.

-No lo sé, Sr. Schue, pero lo único que puedo decirle es que Kurt jamás se inventaría algo así, usted bien sabe que el no es de hacer estas bromas-respondió muy segura.

-Sí, lo sé, pero entonces, ¿cómo supo lo que iba a pasar?-preguntó el profesor.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que más decir, ¿cómo responder a esa pregunta?

Una vez que llegaron al hospital, el mismo donde estuvo internado Burt, se lo encontraron sentado en el pasillo. Al verlos se levantó y los saludó cortésmente, se le notaban unas enormes ojeras y señales de que había llorado mucho.

-Finn me dijo que ustedes cuidarían de Kurt mientras yo volvía a trabajar-dijo el mayor.

-Exacto, usted no se preocupe, la consejera de la escuela y yo vendremos personalmente con cada alumno-explicó Will.

-De acuerdo, entonces me puedo ir, cualquier cosa llámame. Está despierto, pero no lo alteren mucho, aún está muy lastimado-ambos asintieron y Burt Hummel regresó a casa.

-¿Lista?-preguntó William.

-Siempre-contestó Mercedes. Y sin más entraron.

Lo vieron al pelicastaño allí, con la bata del hospital, con un par de tubos que entraban en su nariz seguro que llevándole el oxigeno que el no podía respirar por si mismo. Tenía un par de curitas en su mejilla y un vendaje grande en su frente. Aunque para alivio de ambos aún conservaba el brillo en su esmeralda mirada. Pero era desolador verlo así.

-Kurt-sonrió Mercedes, acercándose para tomarle la mano. Hummel la apretó lo más fuerte que pudo, y luego miró a su profesor.

-Hola, Kurt-dijo Will mientras tomaba la otra mano de su alumno, quien también la apretó.

-Sé que puedo morir esperando un transplante-dijo de repente, muy lentamente con un enorme carraspeo, que aún así no quito la agudeza y delicadeza de su voz.

-No pienses eso Kurt, ya lo verás, llegará tu donante-intentó animarlo William con una gran sonrisa, acariciando la mano del menor.

-Es verdad Kurt, y ya lo verás dentro de poco estarás compitiendo contra Rachel por otro solo-dijo Mercedes sonriente.

Kurt le correspondió del mismo modo.

Todo el resto del día ambos se quedaron junto al contratenor, no se separaron de el ni un segundo. El menor paso dormido la mayor parte del tiempo, y era entendible, pues su estado no era muy bueno y sinceramente sí su transplante llegaba a tardar un poco más, podría morir.

-Ya es hora de que nos vayamos, Kurt-dijo suavemente Schuester a un adormilado Kurt Hummel, quien asintió-. Pero mañana vendrá Emma con Puck, sé fuerte-dijo para luego darle un beso en la frente.

-Así es, Kurt, sé fuerte, mira que me prometiste llevarme de compras para mi cumpleaños y quiero que cumplas-le dijo Mercedes con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si, Mercedes. Cuidense, ¿sí?-pidió con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto-aseguró Schuester.

Una vez que ambos estuvieran fuera del hospital, William Schuester abrazó a Mercedes, quien al sentir los cálidos y fuertes brazos de su profesor conteniendola no pudo más que llorar desesperadamente. Y William, tampoco se contuvo y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodas por sus mejillas. Pues a Kurt no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Pues a Kurt solo los salvaría uno de esos milagros, en los que el no creía.

Esa misma noche un chico de unos 14 años se encontraba dando vueltas por los vacíos pasillos del hospital. Hasta que su azul mirada se detuvo en el cuarto donde se encontraba Kurt durmiendo, entró y se encontró con la historia clínica del Soprano, al leerla sus cansados ojos se posaron de nuevo sobre el pelicastaño. Dejó los papeles en su lugar y sin más se fue.


End file.
